


Mediocre Coffee

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 2 [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Shinichi being dense, kaito being suave, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: The shop serves mediocre coffee, but there's something, or someone, else that brings Shinichi in every day.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Player 2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/586123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Mediocre Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy holidays to moonshadowstar on tumblr! I was your dcmk Secret Santa this year! I'm sorry this came a little late. I hope you had a good Christmas!

He was the most beautiful person Shinichi had ever seen. Ok, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but the sentiment remained.

Shinichi had been to this particular coffee shop a few times, nothing particularly notable about it, until a few weeks ago. A new barista, his nametag read “Kaito” with a little smiley face next to it. Not only did he make the best latte art Shinichi had ever seen, but his smile could light up the whole room. His presence had turned the fairly run down, mediocre store into Shinichi’s favorite place. It was embarrassing to say, but it was love at first sight.

So Shinichi had been frequenting the store on a near daily basis. He had dragged Ran along a couple times, and she had made fun of him mercilessly the entire time. She couldn’t believe that the workaholic, anti-social Shinichi had fallen head over heels for a man he barely knew. At least she granted him the kindness of withholding her laughter in front of Kaito. At least she promised not to tell Sonoko. Sonoko would absolutely tear him apart. Even more embarrassing was that Kaito now knew his name, and his order, and when he would be in the store. The first time he walked in to his order sitting ready on the counter Shinichi nearly had a heart attack and died right there on the cheap linoleum floor.

He was late today. It was unfortunate, but he had been called on to a case that had taken longer than Shinichi had liked. He opened the coffee shop’s door with a tired sigh. A quick glance around the store proved that Shinichi was the only customer there. Kaito was at the counter and he looked up when he heard the bells attached to the door jingle. “Shinichi! I didn’t think you’d show up today.” There it was, that brilliant smile. It made Shinichi’s heart do terrible little loop-de-loops.

“Work took a little longer than expected,” Shinichi said, trying to give the barista a smile that wouldn’t betray how tired he was. “Now I get to reward myself.”

“I can’t imagine what your schedule is like. The usual then?” Kaito held up a paper to-go cup with Shinichi’s name on it.

“Was that for me? Sorry you went through all that trouble.” Shinichi slid into one of the stools at the counter, the ache of being on his feet all day finally catching up to him.

“No trouble at all,” Kaito set the cup down and set to work starting Shinichi’s order, “I got a good cup of coffee out of it, although it was a little cold.” Shinichi leaned against the counter, eyes glued to the way Kaito’s hands fluidly worked. “ It’s funny, I make it all the time, but I never realised how sweet you like your coffee.” Kaito laughed, which was unfair. Shinichi could feel his face start to flush. “You seem like a black coffee kind of guy.”

“I get that a lot, but believe it or not I’m not a huge fan of bitter things.” Which was true. The first time he got coffee with Hattori he looked at Shinichi like he had been possessed. Just because he wasn’t one for eating desserts didn’t mean he didn’t like sweet things. Unfortunately it became something Hattori would constantly tease him about. The man was merciless with his teasing, Shinichi shuddered to think what would happen if he knew about Shinichi’s crush.

“I can believe it,” Kaito gave Shinichi another heavenly laugh, “the amount of sugar in this thing could keep someone bouncing off of the walls for a solid week.” Kaito put a lid on the cup and passed it over to Shinichi, who handed him the exact change in return.

“What can I say?” Shinichi smirked, “I am a man of refined taste.”

“Or a man with some severe insomnia.”

“Mmm, both.” Another unfortunately true fact about Shinichi’s life, but it made Kaito laugh so it was worth it.

“Then I might just have to cut you off, Shinichi. I don’t want to be held responsible when you drop dead from exhaustion.”

“You aren’t the only coffee shop in Tokyo, you know, I can always find another dealer.”

“You could, but you won’t.” Kaito gave Shinichi a smirk.  _ Oh God, does he know? _

“What makes you so sure?” Kaito leaned across the counter, bringing his face dangerously close to Shinichi’s.

“How red you are right now.”

“T-that’s just my complexion,” Shinichi managed to stammer out. “It’s cold today so it makes it worse.”

“Oh, is that so?” Kaito’s tone proved he didn’t believe him, and if Shinichi had the ability to think, he might have noticed that Kaito was clearly flirting with him. But he was absolutely short-circuiting so all he could do was remain oblivious.

“Yes. I get it from my mother.”

“How fascinating.” Kaito pulled away, clearly amused by how dense Shinichi was being.

“I mean, what else could it be?” Shinichi gave a nervous laugh, and tried his best to avoid Kaito’s intense gaze, because that would make him blush even harder.

“I don’t know, maybe you can take me on a date and we can figure it out.”

“I could- we could- I- uhh,” Shinichi sputtered. His eyes went wide and he stared dumbfounded at Kaito, mouth agape. “Date?”

“Hmm?” Kaito hummed innocently, doing his best to look as if he hadn’t said anything, but he was clearly trying to hold back laughter.

“Kaito, would you like to go on a date with me?” Shinichi said, nervous despite Kaito’s clear indications he was interested.

“Shinichi I would love too.” 

“Oh,” Shinichi said quietly and took a sip of his coffee. It burned his mouth, but he needed the distraction. “So… you wanna go get coffee sometime?”

“Did you really just ask me that?” Kaito said, gesturing to the equipment around him.

“Oh yeah… Dinner then?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Kaito gave him another thousand-watt smile. Yeah, Shinichi was screwed.


End file.
